


Sour Candy

by governmenthooker



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Body Horror, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Human Experimentation, Medical Experimentation, Mind Control, Needles, Rough Oral Sex, THIS IS ALSO VERY LONG, Tentacles, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, i literally cannot get over weskers tentacles in the movie and in teppen okay, i named this after a blackpink song please dont judge me too hard, let me live, quarantine is getting to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/governmenthooker/pseuds/governmenthooker
Summary: “You know what I need.”A statement, not a question... and Jill nodded in response.Slowly, instinctively, she looked to a nearby table. A wide array of scalpels and various other medical tools laid on the sterile, white surface. Jill’s mind screamed at her to stop, to stop thinking of which to pick, to stop listening to him…
Relationships: Jill Valentine/Albert Wesker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Sour Candy

**Author's Note:**

> (Written for the love of my life. I love you so much John happy birthday and happy early anniversary! ♡)

The pain in her chest had dulled to be manageable, at least. It had been an almost unbearable adjustment at first of course, but now the occasional stings and pinpricks of the P-30 device in her chest were just a minor inconvenience. Jill had managed to convince herself that she was just happy to still be alive, and that nothing else really mattered. At least she wasn’t dead… Right?

She’d seen her life flash before her eyes as she plummeted to the ground from that window, only caring about Chris’ safety in the moment.

Wesker needed to be stopped- and if Jill’s life was something she had to sacrifice for that, then so be it.

Upon impact after the fall, she had lost consciousness almost immediately. Wesker had hit the ground first as far as she knew. Jill followed suit; the sound of their flesh and bones hitting the world beneath them with a sickening crunch. The ocean waves near them continued to lap the shore, and the world went black...

at least for Jill Valentine.

It all felt like she had been asleep, like a bad dream that lasted just a bit too long. Even when she awoke, it had just felt like any other morning when she woke up too.

Jill let out a weak sigh as her eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the light around her. An unfamiliar, pristine white room greeted Jill as she came back, only adding to all of the confusion…A hospital. Obviously.

Gathering her strength, Jill lifted her head gently and looked around the room, still adjusting to the harsh florescence of it. A chill dripped down Jill’s back. Her hair was wet, cold… had she drowned, somehow?

The room was empty, save for the very bed she laid on… The faint beeping of medical machines could be heard just behind her, and Jill moved slowly to face them. Her entire body was set alight with pain then; the dull ache of her muscles screaming at her to stop and lay back down. Jill groaned in agony, fighting the feeling to get a good look at the tubing she was attached to. Basic things- an intravenous system, a heart monitor…

Jill stared at the screen in silence, watching the lines of her heartbeat scroll across the screen. Black and red LEDs stared back at her. Her heartbeat seemed normal… Her breathing was normal… Brain waves stable… 

…Umbrella Corporation…?

Jill blinked, almost expecting what she saw to disappear. Of course, it didn’t, and Jill could do nothing but stare at the all-too-familiar red and white symbol in the corner of the screen. It was like a hard slap to the face.

_UMBRELLA._

_CORPORATION._

A scream gathered in Jill’s throat, and Jill nearly sprung from the bed in a rush of adrenalized confusion.The beeping of the monitor beside her bed grew more frantic as she looked around the still empty room, her heart racing and her breathing turned to full-blown hyperventilating. Upon attempting to stand from the bed, dull pain rippled throughout Jill’s entire core almost immediately. It was as if every bone in her body strained under her weight. Jill quickly crumpled back into the bed in pain, gasping.

This pain… _Something_ about it made memories begin to bleed back into Jill’s head… something about it was familiar…

She had fallen...!

Fallen from something, somewhere…?

Chris...

Chris Redfield….

She had done it to save him…

….for some reason, from something... from someone…?

… _Wesker_.

She’d tackled him; thrown herself onto him and sent the two of them crashing through a window to their doom. He was going to kill Chris… She had had no other choice. Her fears were confirmed with this pain all across her body... Jill had somehow survived that fall.

The heart monitor’s beeps grew even more frantic as Jill’s mind flooded with possibilities; a thousand different ‘how’s and ‘why’s running rapidly through her conscious. Jill gritted her teeth, staring at the ceiling as she silently panicked. She had to calm down. She knew this would only hurt her more in the end… she was still much too fragile for this overwhelming anxiety.

Jill laid there for a few moments, collecting herself and trying to block everything out. She told herself she needed to be thankful to be alive at least- a hard pill to swallow, though. Was it worth being alive if she was in Umbrella’s clutches? Was it worth it if Wesker was still out there somewhere…?

More carefully this time, Jill raised herself from the bed, sitting up for a moment. Still collecting herself, she stared blankly at her lap…Unexpectedly, a glint of red caught her eye. Her stomach pooled.

This weight on her chest wasn’t from anxiety. It was real, an actual, literal weight she could feel pulling down, making it quite hard to breathe now that she thought about it… Jill lowered her gaze slowly to the crimson glare that shone dimly just below her chin.

Sitting just above her breasts, dead center, was a capsule. A plastic capsule, maybe even glass… Jill wasn’t sure what to make of it, or what it’s purpose was. Oh no, she was far more worried about the fact this capsule was in her skin. A large set of tubes jutted from the sides of this little apparatus, and Jill followed them with her gaze, noticing that they were embedded deeply in her flesh. They had been there for quite a while, clearly. Her skin that enveloped around the tubing was healed, accepting it’s fate.

Jill could do nothing but stare in silent horror. A cold sweat washed over her and the heart monitor she had tried to desperately to silence became louder and louder. Not even finding the strength to scream, Jill’s first thought was to reached for it, grabbing it harshly and _pulling_.

It was like a part of her, pulling on this thing was like trying to pull off your own fingers. She could feel an array of metal prongs and teeth embedded into her flesh… Jill tried so hard to fight the pain, to think of Chris, to think of the world she had to save, but the pain was too great…

Jill sobbed in defeat, breaking down finally as she let go and collapsed back to the bed. She curled into herself, almost wishing that fall had succeeded in killing her.

From somewhere near, a low voice came, and Jill felt her blood turn ice cold in her veins.

“My, my, _Miss Valentine_ … there’s no need to be so alarmed.”

Albert Wesker stood only a few feet from the bed, sneering down at her with pride behind his dark glasses. Jill, underneath her hardened exterior, felt her entire world shatter into a thousand pieces.

“ _How_ the _fuck_ are you still alive, Wesker?” She questioned through barred teeth. The chance of her sacrifice being so in vain making rage boil in her weakened body.

Wesker only laughed at the girl beneath him. “Men like me aren’t so easily disposed of.”

She felt like being sick. The weight on her chest grew heavier. Everything was too much too quick. A sensory overload that Jill couldn’t comprehend. She wanted to dig her nails into her skin, rip the mess of wires and tubes out of her chest as fast as she could…

“What have you done to me?!”

“It’s really quite simple to understand, Jill; This device inside of you is a little project we’ve been working on. You seemed to be the best person to try it out on, given your conditions…”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Jill hissed, almost fearing the answer.

“The T-Virus inside of you was never _fully_ eradicated, dearheart. It only _grew_. You somehow created your own strain all these years… We detected it while you were in stasis.” The pride in Weskers voice was nauseating, but his sickly prideful smile was even worse.

Jill almost didn’t believe the words he spoke, and she didn’t want to. There was so much she could ask him; how her body had even managed such a feat, how she survived the fall… The only one that came from her mouth was a lowly,“How long was I asleep…?”

“Only a few weeks.” Wesker responded matter-of-factly. “This proved quite useful for me since it gave me the opportunity to monitor you. I took the liberty of conducting a few experiments on your antibodies, and the results were just what I’ve needed for so long, Jill…”

She dug her fingers into the sheets of the bed beneath her, her knuckles turning white.

“You see, I have a vision for the world. A world pure from imperfection, pure from things that take up precious space… Umbrella Corporation’s newest project will help this vision come to life.” Wesker took a few steps towards her, and Jill instinctively pushed herself away.

“At first, our original strain, _Progenitor_ , was much too strong… The T-Virus pathogens in it’s cells were too potent to last long term. Our subjects would inevitably succumb, with little effects noticeable before anyways. It was almost useless, until your antibodies were added to the mix…” 

None of this felt real, _none_ of it. Jill wished she died; wished every bone in her body had stayed broken.

“I kept you preserved, healing you from those nasty wounds you took from your brave little sacrifice; all the while infecting you intentionally with Progenitor. The results were as I predicted, you built up an immunity to it, your antibodies regenerating… ” A sick grin appeared on his face.“Injecting them into my newest project perfected it, Jill. You perfected _Uroboros_!”

“So that’s what’s in… this…?” Jill glanced down. She lifted her hand in morbid curiousity, tracing her fingers delicately on the red dome jutting out from her sternum.“You’re injecting me with your new killer virus?”

“No. _That_ is something entirely different; just a side project I’ve been perfecting too with your help, dearheart.”

Jill couldn’t believe there was more. She wanted to wake up, convinced this was all a nightmare.

“I derived a chemical compound from Progenitor… Think of it like a performance enhancer. Whoever it’s given to becomes stronger, the perfect fighter… Able to dodge and strike even the most challenging opponents. And, as an added plus, obey every command given.”

Jill’s eyes widened. She felt every bit of hope she somehow had left in her psyche was crushed at those final words.Not even adknowleging her panic, Wesker only continued, driving the knives deeper into Jill’s chest.

“The only problem is, it’s metabolized quite quickly and needs to be administered frequently. That’s where the device in your chest comes in.”He reached into his pocket, retrieving what looked to be a remote. The little piece of plastic looked like it could be for anything normal, and Jill wished that were the case. Wesker stared at it, smiling.

“With this, I can give you strength like you’ve never had with your precious S.T.A.R.S.; I can make you perfect for Umbrella.”

Tears dripped down Jill’s cheeks. She averted her eyes from this man, this monster… Jill glanced to the tubes in her chest, shaking. She wanted this to be a nightmare; She wanted Chris to suddenly appear and save her from this…

Something inside of Jill _snapped_. Beside her best interests telling her to remain calm (more-so to stay alive than anything), she suddenly lunged at the blonde man. Nothing mattered. She had to fight- for Chris, for S.T.A.R.S…

She had to fight.

“YOU WON’T FUCKING GET AWAY WITH THIS—!!”

Almost expecting such an action from her, Wesker pressed a button in the control panel in his hands, causing the device in her chest to give a small ‘click’.

Like the flip of a switch, Jill suddenly felt every muscle in her body seize. The pain in her body multiplied one-hundred fold, and she all but _screamed_ in pure shock and torment. Every part of her felt like it was being ripped, torn…broken.

Jill hadn’t felt the aftermath of her fall, but she was sure if her luck had run out, she would’ve felt just this. Realistically, it didn’t last long, but in Jill’s mind it felt like it had lasted forever.

She collapsed onto the bed, gasping and coughing, her stomach churning and threatening to heave. She thrashed, desperate to somehow get away from this pain, from this room, from Wesker…

“I was really hoping I wouldn’t have to do that, Jill.” Albert watched as she slowly stilled, her skin covered in sweat and her chest rising and falling so very rapidly. She thought he was killing her- maybe releasing pure poison into her blood system. The pain intensified, getting worse and worse before it began to finally subside.

“Now, now, Miss Valentine…” He cooed, sickly sweet- like a father scolding a child. Wesker reached out to gently stroke her sweat-slicked, wet hair. Jill flinched at his touch instinctively, worried he would somehow make the finally disappearing pain worse.“…If you _behave_ , there will be no need for me to do that again. Understand?”

Jill’s teeth were clinched hard. She was shaking; Hesitating for just a moment, then nodding her head.

Wesker smiled, pleased at the girl’s sudden compliance. “Good. Now, let me make it all better… Let me show you what I can give you… _”_

Another click before Jill could even really react. She prepared for the worst. The bite of the drug stung at first, and Jill could _feel_ it running into her veins suddenly. The feeling made her gasp loudly.

Pain quickly dripped away to pure euphoria; Jill felt her entire body surge with the feeling. It was almost like an orgasm, or the sudden, unforgiving high of a narcotic… The room felt warmer in that moment and Jill fought the urge to _moan_ at the new feeling. It was such a contrast to the pain before.

She felt energy, like she had never been so gravely injured in the first place. Jill felt like she could stand, she could walk, she could somehow escape this room… But in a form of sick irony, the pleasure she was feeling was just too much to do anything of the sort. She remained on the bed, panting loudly.

Wesker smirked, seeing that the drug was indeed serving it’s purpose.Jill laid there, back arched as she squirmed, trying to control herself.

She… she honestly didn’t want it to stop. Jill stared up at Wesker through her labored breaths, a blushing mess against her entire will. He stepped to her, carefully coming to her level and kneeling beside the bed.

“There, wasn’t that nice, Jill?”

She turned her head away from him, not wanting Wesker to see the tears welling in her eyes again. Despite this, she nodded, defeated. She would give anything not to feel that pain from before again…

Wesker grinned, prideful and victorious. “I’m so happy you agree.”

Wesker’s fingers trailed down Jill’s cheek. Not lovingly… but possessively.

Jill’s mind was now a haze; a haze of cloudy memories and faded scars. Somewhere inside of her, she knew this was an effect of the drug. The days she spent in Umbrella custody tended to bleed together. If she wasn’t doing grueling combat training, she was at Wesker’s side.

All of this was supposed to make her stronger. Wesker had told her this was a gift, that she’d be stronger than she ever was with Chris, with S.T.A.R.S… The mention of them now only made something deep inside Jill ache.

Jill stared at the white floor beneath her. The room was too silent to be comfortable.

She had grown used to the starkness of Umbrella Corporation. A world so devoid of color and life… A part of Jill wanted to laugh at how fitting it really was, but another part of her reminded her she needed to be thankful. Wesker could’ve easily left her to die, leaving her to succumb to her own foolish sacrifice. He didn’t. In a way, Jill owed her life to him.

That thought sent a chill through her. Jill quickly brushed it aside, glancing sheepishly to the darkly clad man at her side. Wesker, definitely sensing her apprehension, met her gaze with a smile.

“You did quite well today during your lessons, Jill. Your body seems to be taking it’s medicine well.”

A part of Jill fluttered at his words, and another part internally cringed. “Thank you, sir.” She said quietly, nervously shifting a bit.

Jill had been in his presence for what seemed like a few months now, at least… but Wesker was never any less intimidating to the former S.T.A.R.S. agent. His drug, her _‘medicine’_ as he sugarcoated it, did make her quite dependent on him, almost making her crave his attention…

Jill wanted nothing more than to ignore it, but how could she ignore the very blood that ran through her veins?

Wesker of course knew all of this and he found Jill’s dilemma to be quite entertaining. To see the tiny spark of the desire to resist every command he gave her only fueled his fires. It wasn’t exactly what he expected when administering P-30 into her system; Wesker fully expected her to fall into his hands one-hundred-percent without any question. Perhaps it would’ve been too easy… Wesker didn’t mind Jill’s internal resistance in the slightest. Besides, she couldn’t act on it, and it utterly melted away when a fresh dose of his drug coursed through her.

At that thought, his golden eyes trailed down to the red scarab in her chest, perched just between her breasts.

“I think you deserve an extra treat today, Jill. Don’t you agree?” The sadistic playfulness in his voice made Jill want to vomit at his feet, but instead she felt her heart race at his proposal.

She chewed her lip, anxious to feel the effects of the compound in her body. Wesker reached into the pocket of his leather coat, pulling out the remote control Jill had grown so used to seeing.

He input the demand, and Jill tensed when she heard the device just below her neck click on.

The initial burst of the serum didn’t even phase her anymore, the bite only lasted for a few moments before Jill felt her entire body come alight with warmth. She had felt this more times than she can count over the past few weeks, months even. She knew Wesker was getting her addicted to it all according to plan.

Involuntarily, Jill felt her knees buckle at the overwhelming pleasure and she struggled to keep herself up. Wesker noticed as he watched her reaction with pride. Seeing the girl nearly loose her footing, he reached, pulling her into his lap suddenly. Jill fell against him with a shaky sigh _._ Shuddering in his arms, she mustered her strength to look at him with a weak smile. The white-hot pleasure was almost too much to talk, but she managed a breathy “Thank you.” to him as she laid against his shoulder.

That same part of Jill was always so disgusted to be close to him screamed at her to resist. The haze of her medicine pushed it away though, burying those urges at the back of her psyche…

Wesker hummed, satisfied. He allowed the chemical to run its course, holding Jill there as she succumbed to her dosage’s side effects. Feeling her body heat against him, Wesker couldn’t help but pull her closer. After a few moments, Jill’s breathing slowed to a normal pace and she grew still, recovering. The average duration of the effects only lasted a few seconds at most, maybe ten, but to Jill they felt so much longer.

Gingerly, Wesker reached to the panting blonde and lifted her chin to meet his gaze, making her sit up. Jill’s cheeks were flushed a rose pink and her eyes half-lidded.

“I believe it’s time to owe me something in return, Miss Valentine…” He chided, running the tip of his thumb along her parted lips. Jill blushed deeper as she wondered what the hell he was insinuating.

He allowed his eyes to travel down, down past the intravenous mess of tubes and wires on chest and down, down the front of her bodysuit.

Wesker lifted his free hand to her and pulled the zipper down. He peeled the fabric away from her chest; Jill didn’t even flinch as her milky skin was slowly exposed. 

Hiding under the fabric was quite the extensive scar collection. Little pink marks peppered the skin of Jill’s breasts, trailing up the skin of her arms and the sides of her neck… They were by no means gruesome, just enough to be noticed when visible. Wesker’s breathing hitched at the sight of the tiny keloid marks. He ran his fingers over the marks.

Wesker glanced up to Jill, who had barely reacted to his actions. She had just sat there like a china doll in his lap, straddling his leg silently.

“You know what I need.”

A statement, not a question. Jill nodded in response.

Slowly, instinctively, she looked to a nearby table. A wide array of scalpels and various other medical tools laid on the sterile, white surface. Jill’s mind screamed at her to stop, to stop thinking of which to pick, to stop listening to him…

Carefully, Jill stretched and reached for the smallest blade on the table. In her hands, the silver glinted in the bright, artificial light of the room. Jill felt her heart in her ears as Wesker too stared at the scalpel in her hands.

  
“You know what to do.”

Not a statement, a command. Jill hesitated for only a moment, fully adapted to knowing just what would happen if she _didn’t_ comply.

Against the rational part of her brain still intact, Jill raised the scalpel to herself. Slowly, she closed her eyes and brought the blade to the skin just above her collarbone.

Wesker stared, enamored. He sat there, watching the tool slice into Jill’s skin with disturbing ease. Chrome turned to red as blood oozed from the slice. Jill lowered the blade back to her side.

She could stab him with it. She could drive the tool into his neck and run out of this prison… Jill knew this, and that same part of her brain was screaming, begging her to do just that.

Sliding his hands up Jill’s back, Wesker yanked her forward suddenly. He kept his eyes locked onto the fresh cut on the girl’s skin, twitching a bit. Jill could see the faint ember glow of his eyes through his glasses and she shivered against him. Wesker pulled her even closer, placing a hand on the back of her neck as he brought the bleeding wound to his lips. He lapped his tongue over it repeatedly, tasting the metallic sweetness of Jill’s blood.

The two had done this routine so many times before, almost like clockwork, maybe even daily…

Jill remembered Wesker telling her, _warning_ her, of the things the virus in his DNA required to ‘remain stable’… He hadn’t wanted to frighten her, he promised. Jill wasn’t so sure if that was the truth.

The first time she had seen his abilities, she came so close to running out of the room despite the drugs in her brain. It had been in the early stages though, and she managed to force herself to back away just a bit as Wesker ripped open the throat of one of his own men.

Not exactly learning anything from her past martyrdom, always hating to see ‘innocent’ people die, Jill had proposed something to her captor, and he had thankfully agreed. He had talked briefly about the chemical controlling her, that he made sure it would have no ill effects on her bloodstream. She could still be of use…

But, besides that fact, it wasn’t the blood itself he needed. It was DNA. Jill’s blood was easily the perfect choice, it’s resistant adaptation to the T-Virus just what Wesker theorized _he_ needed…

The laceration on Jill’s neck stung as he sucked on it greedily. She fought the urge to cry out from the feeling, biting her lip as she remembered it would only get worse from here.

Sure enough, Jill felt the familiar push of a tendril at the opening of her wound. She squeezed her eyes shut in anxiety, bracing herself as the appendage wormed it’s way deeper and deeper into her flesh. It had been so much more violent when she watched him do it to that poor man he had chosen to feed on…The recollection of seeing that made Jill clench her fists, digging her nails into her palms.

Jill was thankful she didn’t have to see those dark tendrils digging into her neck when the time came for this sort of thing. Wesker’s mouth was flush against her skin, for better or for worse; deepening the length he dug into her but preventing her from seeing the action. A twisted irony.

A second tendril darted out and penetrated the wound, stretching the slice wider, yearning for accommodation. It was too much. Jill’s resolve broke as she felt the fleshy tendrils squirming beneath her skin.

“W-Wesker…” She cried, begging him to slow down, to let up just a bit. The violation was formidable.

The older man just tightened his grip, pulling away from her skin only enough to shush her. Jill chewed her lip once more, struggling to follow his commands. Wesker’s teeth ( _or perhaps more tendrils_ ) scraped against her skin, threatening to tear into her more. Jill was a shuddering mess, and she struggled to keep herself up as Wesker drank from her.

Looking up at her for a moment, Wesker felt a sudden sadistic urge. He pushed deeper into her flesh, digging further under the surface of her skin and causing it to bulge from the vines. Jill yelped loudly at the feeling, sobbing.

Snaking one of his hands from her back down to between her legs, Wesker shushed her again. “You’re doing so good, dearheart…”He rubbed her warmth slowly, reassuringly; His voice muffled by the girls flesh and blood. “Just a little more, I promise."

Jill whimpered from the pain, but more from the faint pleasure now emanating from her core. She wanted more, more to dull the pain in her neck, the feeling of her skin bulging, her blood leaking….

“I-I can’t! It hurts!”

Wesker sighed, groaning as he pulled away. The tendrils quickly retreated into his mouth before Jill could see them, thankfully. A healthy trail of blood dripped from Wesker’s lips, his tongue catching it before it trailed to the black of his suit.

“Let’s try something then, shall we, Miss Valentine?”

Jill felt her throat tighten apprehinsively. She stared at him with still-flushed cheeks. She collected herself a bit before speaking. “Wh-What…?”

Wesker moved his hand from between her legs, reaching into his pocket once more and pulling the remote out again. Jill felt her heart nearly stop then and there. Wesker smiled darkly at her. “This should make it more bearable for you.”

Jill suddenly felt the chemical surge into her bloodstream for the second time and nearly collapsed to the floor. Wesker kept a tight grip on her waist as the girl’s entire body tensed. Jill felt her eyes roll back, her mouth falling open into a silent scream. The clink of the scalpel hitting the floor echoed as Jill went limp in his arms.

Before the high could wear off, Wesker pulled Jill back to his mouth, pressing his tongue back into still bleeding incision on her neck. Going even deeper than before, Wesker’s tendrils snaked back into her flesh, wriggling under her skin desperately as he fed on her blood. They buried into her skin, nestling into her muscle and milking as much blood of the wound as possible.

The taste was only a bit different this time, laced with a distinct, noticeable _sourness_ from the Progenitor chemicals. It wasn’t unpleasant in the least, almost like the tartness of a fruit. An interesting side effect Wesker noticed as he continued to feed... He would have to write this somewhere in his notes…

Jill stared up at the ceiling. Her vision was beginning to tunnel; wether it was from the medicine or the blood loss was anyone’s guess.The effects of the device amplified the feeling of Wesker’s tendrils in her flesh, almost making it pleasurable… Jill found herself grinding against Wesker’s lap.

The man of course noticed, his hand returning between her legs. She was soaked; Wesker was almost surprised. He pressed against her, hard, and Jill moaned weakly in response. Wesker retreated from her wound with an audible hiss. The faint sounds of something cracking came from him, and Jill moved to look down at him through the fading high.

“D-Did you get enough?” She breathed. Wesker nodded, but quickly threw her question aside.

“Stand.”

Jill moved to obey, her body tired but nevertheless eager to please her master. Her legs shook as she watched Wesker follow suit, standing as well, moving behind her silently. She didn’t move to face him, choosing to stare at the now empty chair before her.

Slowly, she felt the man reach to the fabric of bodysuit once more. He pulled, pulled, pulled, until it was around her thighs. Eventually, Jill felt herself stepping out of the suit. She then felt the cold air of the room bite her skin, even worse than the medicine had.

“Put your hands on the chair.” Wesker’s deep voice instructed her again.

Jill pressed her hands against white leather of the chair before her. It was cold, no surprise. She was bent over slightly; Wesker still looming behind her.

The man stood there for a moment, unmoving. Wesker’s eyes travelled Jill’s body, taking in every scar across her pale skin. He moved, positioning himself between her legs, making her straddle his face. Wesker had removed those dark glasses.. He stared up at Jill, his eyes gleaming with unbridled lust. Jill felt her heart sink with anticipation. She tilted her head to him.

“What are you doing?” was all she could say, still trying to bounce back from his previous actions. jill could feel a line of blood dripping from that cut still, falling down and pooling near the device on her chest.

Wesker didn’t respond to her query. Instead, almost violently, he grabbed her, pulling her to his mouth in a single quick motion. His tongue darted, burying itself deep into the petals of her sex. Jill _screamed._

Pushing her further onto him and sinking his leather-clad fingers into her skin, Wesker noted she tasted sweet, not unlike her blood- just more faint, less potent... His tongue greedily ran along her sex, torturously slow. The effects of the euphoric drug were obvious; Jill was _soaked_.

Jill dug her nails into the chair, her eyes slipping closed as she threw her head back in a loud, desperate mewl. Giving into her carnality, she ground her hips against the man below her. Wesker groaned at her actions. Feeling a new sense of ruthless determination, he opened his mouth against her sex wider.

Just as earlier, Jill felt those same tendrils probing her entrance. She panicked, her stomach chruning in a mix of dread an unwarrented arousal. For some sick reason, Jill didn't question it, or fight it... She just stood still as the snakes of flesh wormed their way into her entrance. She moaned as their warmth filled her, clenching her muscles around them, drawing them in further...

She cursed under her breath as she felt them begin to move within her, almost as if they had minds of their own. They swilled against her walls, rubbing all of the right places within her. Jill panted; Wesker, almost sensing this, upped his pace. Jill's back arched in his grip. 

One of the tentacles found it's way to Jill's clit, sending shockwaves of pleasure up her entire body. It worked her perfectly, rubbing slow circles into her, mercilessly. Jill ground harder, craving the feeling just as much as her body craved the drug being injected into her. 

Throughout the room, the only sounds could be heard were Jill's wanton breathing and the wet, lewd sounds of Wesker's mouth delving into her so deeply. Everything weighed on Jill- the effects of the drug, the feeling of these tendrils violating her, Wesker's tight grip on her... She wasn't going to last long. Her movements became more eractic, nearing a climax already...A part of her begging for more, and more, and more... 

Wesker continued with unwavering pace, driving his tendrils into Jill mercilessly, fucking her with them all while his tongue slowly licked her folds. One of his tendrils reached further, creeping up the skin of her stomach and sinking it's fangs into Jill. The bite sent her over the edge.

Jill screamed loudly once more, thrusting herself against the tentacles within her. It's the hardest she's cummed in a while. Jill feels her hearing begin to ring as the world around her goes black, the only thing she's able to focus on being the slimy feelings between her legs pushing her into her climax. She cries his name. She begs. She gives in.

It's the usual things Wesker has grown so used to hearing, though it never makes it any less rewarding to break his former enemy. He drinks her fluids completely as she cums, savoring the creamy sweetness seeping into his mouth. 

Coming down from her aftershocks, Jill stood there shuddering _hard;_ her skin slicked with sweat and arousal. Wesker allowed her to take a moment to regain some semblance of composure, releasing his grip on her as he hums, satisfied with his work. As always.

Suddenly, she felt the sharp and all-too-familiar prick of a needle in her thigh. She gasped, more-so from shock than pain. She stared down at Wesker, her eyes wide and her breathing ragged.

He glanced up at her with a smile. Slowly, he was pulling more of her blood into a fresh syringe. It wasn’t a small one by any means, but she had witnessed him do _much_ worse… The syringe currently embedded into her leg had to have been at least five milliliters. The crimson fluid seeped into the plastic barrel steadily, unceasing.

Jill watched him in silence- the sight of her blood not helping her lightheadedness one bit.

Wesker pulled the needle from her skin and Jill winced at the sudden sting. She chewed her lip, still watching as he moved to retrieve two little glass collection tubes from his pockets. Jill wasn’t surprised in the least he had such a thing on him. She knew his was and knew everything leading to this was just according to his plan. Wesker emptied her blood into the tubes nonchalantly before placing a gentle kiss on her thigh.

“There. Now I have some for later.” He grinned, Jill’s blood still staining his teeth. He moved, standing up from beneath her and placed the vials back into his pocket.

Jill tried desperately to steady herself, her legs feeling like jelly. She wasn’t entirely sure if it was from her climax or the blood loss she had endured...

As Wesker did the same, the beeping of his communicator interrupted the deafening silence. No doubt a call to work on subjects or review some information. With a quick glance at the screen of the device, Wesker sighed.

“Get some rest, dearheart. You’ll see me later for your… next dose.” Wesker laughed darkly, stroking Jill’s cheek before planting a quick kiss upon it.

Slipping those dark glasses back over his reptilian eyes, Wesker turned and left Jill alone and naked in that cold, stark white room.


End file.
